


Tumblr prompt - ice play

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Ice Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe
Summary: Anonymous requested ice play with Prompto and I decided to post here as well! Feel free to send requests to promptoschocohoe@tumblr.com





	Tumblr prompt - ice play

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested ice play with Prompto and I decided to post here as well! Feel free to send requests to promptoschocohoe@tumblr.com

The chills that broke along Prompto’s pale skin were hypnotizing. The way he was biting his lip was more so, his hips jerking against your body as you trailed the ice cube slowly along his neck. Your lips followed the trail the melting ice left behind, sucking gently along his Adam’s apple and collar bone.

His hands came up to grasp you. A whine left his lips as the ice circled his left nipple and flicked across his ribs. Your tongue followed the icy trail, ending at his hips. You smiled as he whined again. 

Prompto could be quite the tease, but when it was him getting the teasing, suddenly it was unfair. 

You gripped what was left of the ice cube in your hand, using the other to grasp his leaking cock and bring it to your lips. Prompto moaned as you sucked him off, your palm stinging some from the melting ice cube. You hollowed your cheeks and slowly pulled away, your tongue flicking across Prompto’s head before you pulled away and popped what was left of the ice cube into your mouth and chewed.

Prompto barely had time to register you were gone before your mouth was on him again, this time with a slight chill from the ice.

Prompto’s hands wrapped in your hair as he hissed, his body jolting in pleasure as you began to take him deeper and deeper in your throat. You could feel his thighs shaking and knew his release was coming. 

Prompto cried out as he came, trembling as you swallowed and gently pumped his cock through his orgasm. You slowly pulled off when he was finished, watching as his chest heaved and his fingers slowly untangled from your hair. 

You pressed gentle kisses up his body and stopped right along his jawline. He smiled and wrapped his arms around you, snuggling against your body.

“Fun?” You ask, a little uncertain. Prompto opened his mouth and began to suck along your neck, your body responding quickly. Prompto bit down before pulling away from you and nibbled your earlobe. 

“Why don’t you find out for yourself?”


End file.
